1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a semiconductor device (LSI), which is effective in identifying the type name of itself.
2. Description of the Background Art
For multi-chip-module, it is now expected that shipments of unpacked LSI, i.e., bare chip, will increase in the future. There arises a need for screening of bare chips in order to select a required type of bare chip among a plurality of types of bare chips.
FIG. 33 is a plan view of a background-art bare chip 1. On a surface of the background-art bare chip 1, a type name 8 represented by characters is printed. The type of bare chip 1 is identified by the type name 8.
The background art disadvantageously needs a special device for locating and recognizing the type name 8. Furthermore, until now, no standard has been established as to where the type name 8 should be printed in the bare chip 1, and therefore it is very difficult to locate the type name 8.